The Tale Behind Jack's Black Eye
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: I kinda accidentally deleted the story so this is me, posting it again... Title says it all. Kim and Jack have a sleepover and Jack shows up the next morning at karate with a black eye, who wants to hear the story? The guys do. Oh and I'll tell you now, KICK happens ;) (There will be a second chapter added soon)
1. Chapter 1

**AHHH FUCK! I DELETED THIS BY MISTAKE!**

**Hey! Guess who wrote ¼ of this at two o' clock in the fucking morning! This girl! Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a guy. Well whatever. [I'm typing this on my iPod cuz you know, I'm supposed to be asleep, and when I typed writing wrong, it autocorrected to erotic. Weird...]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any other mentioned trademarked names, songs, artists, etc.**

Jack and Kim casually strolled into the dojo like any other Saturday afternoon so they could train with their friends and beloved sensei. The two had spent the previous night at Jack's house doing whatever people do at a sleepover.

Pillow fights, movies, gossip, yes boys gossip as well, all that crap.

When the pair arrived at the dojo and walked in, the three teenage 'men' that were warming up turned around to see their friends. When they did, they all simultaneously jumped back in horror, each letting out a small shriek.

"What the hell happened to your face man? It's jacked up!" Jerry exclaimed, taking a step towards the duo and getting a closer look at Jack.

"Good morning to you too Jerry," Jack sarcastically greeted in return.

"Actually, it's afternoon since it's past one now." Milton informed and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, what happened to your eye Jack, it's all purple and puffy?" Eddie stepped next to Jerry who was so close to Jack, he could lick his face of he wanted.

"Kim happened is what happened." Jack answered pushing the advancing Jerry backwards and walking past him to the lockers. The attention of the boys all shifted to the blonde as they all took a step closer to her. She was uncomfortable as it was and that just made it down right creepy.

"What? I punched him in the face by accident, is that a sin?" Kim tried her best at defending but had a weak ground to stand on.

"Accidently doesn't cut it Kim and yes I think it might be a sin, but I'm not Christmasian so I don't know." Rudy now came into the conversation and everyone, excluding Kim since she was already facing that way, turned to look at him.

"Rudy, I think you mean Christian." Milton was once again, having to correct someone on their facts; it was a daily occurrence for him.

"Whatever Milton, I can't have Jack injured I need him to look good when we go up against the Black Dragons next weekend." Rudy held up a stopping hand at the red-headed nerd and slowly walked over to Jack.

He took the brunets face in his hands and carefully looked at his eye. "Now Kim, I want a full story, now."

"Rudy you used now twice in the same sentence." Eddie informed the sensei who glared at the somewhat taller boy.

"Shut it Eddie, one Milton is enough." Eddie held his hands up in defense and back away slightly. "Now start talking you two."

A long silence filled the dojo since no one was sure who Rudy was referring to. "And by you two I mean Jack and Kim!"

* * *

"Really Kim, you slapped him?" Jack was questioning his best friends' logic behind slapping a boy at school who was trying to pick her up. Literally pick her up.

"He wanted to guess my weight! I was just saving him the harm from later on when he got it wrong!" Kim protested and Jack rolled his eyes before a smirk came across his face.

He swiftly stood up and before Kim could ask, he lifted her off the ground and held her there for a few seconds before placing her back on his bed and sat back down himself. "One twenty maybe?" He asked and she threw him a shocked face.

"No!" She yelled and slapped his inner calf. It stung since he was currently wearing shorts and it was on the cold side in his room.

"Then what is it?" Jack asked curiously leaning over to her.

"I'm not telling you! Dudes don't ask girls their weight!" Kim shoved him back and he laughed.

"Kim, I'm one of your best friends and you know I won't judge. Plus muscle weighs more than fat so just tell me." Kim rolled her eyes and leaned over to tell him the answer more quietly—

* * *

"No! We are not telling you guys my actual weight!" Kim stopped their story time and the guys snickered, minus Jack.

"If you told Jack why can't you tell us?" Jerry whined and Kim glared at him.

"It's different with Jack."

"Oh right, because you aren't in love with us." Eddie told her and she shifted her glare to him.

"Rudy you're old, you would know, are Jack and Kim attracted to each other?" Milton tied Rudy into the newly developing conversation while Jack snickered at the old comment.

"Hey! Don't you go bringing me into their overly complicated almost more than best friends but not anything less than or more than best friends just best friends relationship!" That was a mouth full to say.

Everyone in the small space of the dojo gave the sensei a weird look before returning to the topic at hand. "Moving on...let's continue with the story."

* * *

The pair was currently placed on the couch watching anything really. Jacks constant channel surfing was annoying the crap out of Kim so she leaned over his lap in attempt to snag the remote. Jack simply moved his arm out to the side and out of the blondes reach, laughing at her failed attempts while doing so.

"Give me the remote!" She demanded and he shook his head, still chuckling at his overly determined best friend. She went for another lunge at the controller but he leaned more to the left, away from her. "Give it Jack!"

"Why should I?" Jack asked her, now holding the remote in the air since her arms were a hell of a lot shorter than his. She made another leap for it but Jack tossed it to his other hand, skillfully catching it with ease.

"Because I said so that's why!"

"Who are you my mother?" Kim groaned in frustration and got up on her knees to even the height differential between the two, or at least try too.

Kim reached up just as Jack laid back and extended his arm out over the edge and away from her reach. The teenage girl fell on top of the boy and made another weak attempt to grab at the remote. She resorted to grabbing his wrist and trying to pull his arm down so she could take it from his grasp. He was able to pull against her and keep the controller in his position though, being the stronger of the pair.

"Dammit Jack, why the hell are you so strong?" Kim finally have up on trying to take it and relaxed in her laying down position on top of Jack.

"Because women find it super attractive." Kim gave him a disgusted look as he looked down at her and chuckled at her current expression, "Don't deny it Kim, we both know you like it."

"Can you please change the station now?" Kim begged and Jack smiled down at her.

"Of course princess." He changed it to a movie that he knew she was enjoying watching but changed it just to piss her off.

"Seriously, I did ask why didn't you just change it then?" Kim slapped his chest forcefully and Jack groaned in pain at the stinging.

"Because you didn't use please or ask politely." Jack was proud of himself though, "See, this way you can learn manners too."

"I know what manners are Jack."

"Then why don't you use them?" Jack smirked at Kim who glared at him and moved her knee up quickly. That knee happened to be between his legs and hit him in a painful spot for the boy, right in the groin.

* * *

"You kneed him in the nuts? That's low mamma." Jerry brought him out of the tale of last night's events and all the boys were holding their hands between their legs with a pained expression displayed on each of their faces.

"Have we gotten to the part where Jack gets a black eye yet or are we still in the rising action?" Eddie asked and Milton smiled proudly while pinching Eddie's cheek.

"I am rubbing off on you!" The so called nerd exclaimed gleefully and let out a small girlish squeal. The friends in the room all directed their weird glances to him with great concern for his level of testosterone. "What? I can't be proud of my smartening little scholar?"

The group all rolled their eyes and Kim went back for the previously asked question. "No Eddie we haven't gotten to that yet. And we're only in the introduction, about three hours in right now."

Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy all groaned and sat down, fell down rather, on the mats. Jack and Kim had now made their way over to the red bunch facing the group and sat down on it getting prepared for the long story at hand.

* * *

The movie credits started to roll and Jack had only just begun healing from Kim's most recent attack. He flipped the channel yet again and turned on a rather gory movie with lots of blood and violence, something Jack knew Kim didn't like.

Kim sat still next to Jack trying to figure out what was going on until a guy got shot right in the stomach, slightly off to the left. The man began coughing wildly as blood seeped through his white shirt and created a large stain. His coughs became wet and flemmy as he began to hack up blood. The killer, unsatisfied with the victim's slow death slowly approached the man with shadows covering his black clothing and hiding his face. He raised his gun to shot once again and pulled the trigger. The dying, now dead man collapsed to the ground in a dead heap from his position on his knees. The camera flashed to his face and his eyes had rolled back so only the whites could be seen and he had a dark hole in his forehead with a trickle of blood running from it as well as the corner of his mouth.

"Ew Jack change it please!" Kim begged and covered her eyes as the scene flashed on. She brought her knees up to her chest and curled into a little ball, protecting herself from the images on the television screen.

"Why should I? I rather enjoy these types of movies unlike you." He had his hand on the remote which was resting on top of his thigh. Kim peeked out from her little barrier and with a shared glance between the two she leap at him I'm yet another attempt to get the controller for the TV.

After some what appeared to be wrestling, Jack wriggled out of Kim's grip and stood up. As she stuck her hand out to try to get the black remote, Jack quickly shoved the remote down into his pants where Kim wouldn't dare to reach.

She scowled at him and slowly drew her hand away as he sat back down next to her to continue the movie. She kept staring at him; make that glaring, with an angry expression planted firmly on her face. "If you want it, then get it." Jack didn't even need to look at her to know how frustrated she must be but she could see from a profile of his face that he was smirking. That only agitated her more.

With a hesitant and shaky hand, Kim reached out and placed her hand where the remote was creating a lump in his shorts.

Jack was rather shocked, he didn't think she had the guts to, much less actually have taken him seriously.

After some, feeling around shall we say, Kim had thought she knew where the remote was. She carefully played up the waistband and looked away while Jack sat there like a statue. She put her hand down on his boxer's fabric, making sure not to touch any skin and Jack jumped.

"Kim," she looked at his face, "I suggest you move your hand, that's not the remote."

She drew her hand back and screamed while jumping to the other side of the couch. In seconds, she was in the kitchen washing her hands. She returned a minute later with damp hands and a nervous expression. She sat almost as far away from Jack as possible and it was awkward enough already.

Annoyed by the silence and the violent movie in front of them, Kim looked at Jack and he looked back at her. "Look Jack, I'm really sorry about that it was a total accident and I didn't mean for it to happen but you have to admit, in a way it was your fault."

"Kim it's fine, just call it even?" He asked and she nodded.

"Even."

* * *

"—Wait," Eddie drew them away from the story and asked the question the uninformed boys, and man-child all wanted to know.

"Remember back when Kim sprained her ankle?" Jack asked the group and they all nodded slowly. "Well she was changing and I was in the room, with my eyes covered of course—"

"Why were you in the room?" Milton asked and Kim looked directly at Jack.

"Because he was being a stubborn ass and refused to get out." She snapped and Jack winked at her which she returned with an eye roll.

"Yeah so anyways, we all know Kim has terrible balance so she was hopping around rather loudly might I add," Kim gave Jack anther glare and he playfully nudged her, "she tripped over something—"

"What did you trip over?" Jerry questioned and Kim sighed, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"A sock..." She mumbled and Jerry cupped his hand over his ear.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He teased and she exhaled sharply.

"A sock alright? A god damned sock that was lying on the floor!" Everyone took the time to laugh at the blonde and Jack, saving her from more humiliation, continued on with his tale within a tale.

"Yeah well she screamed when she was falling so I stood up to grab her-"

"With your eyes closed?" Eddie chimed in.

"Jack is like a magician. He can see when he's blind." Kim pointed out and everyone did agree with that.

"Yeah well, I caught her but apparently someone wasn't wearing a shirt or a bra at the time and I accidentally groped her." Everyone laughed again and Kim felt the need to defend herself once more.

"I just got out of the shower! In my own house!" Jack started rubbing her back soothingly and she gripped onto her upper arms tightly trying to keep her anger under control. She had previously crossed her arms when Jack finished his explaining. "Just get back to the story." She grumbled and fell back into the tale.

* * *

"I'm bored." Jack groaned and laid his head on Kim's shoulder.

She looked down the teenager and rolled her eyes. That had been the eighth time he had complained he was bored and she was getting more and more annoyed. "Then find something else for us to do."

"Like what?" She groaned and rested her head on the couch cushion behind her back.

"I don't know Jack; we're at your house." Kim knew he was really bored when he resorted to questions as stupid as that. She got a few minutes of silence as the two of them stared at the infomercial on the TV screen. She had thought he was thinking over what to do, hence his silence but didn't really care, as long he shut up, anything was fine with her.

"Kim," she lifted her head up to look down at him and he did the same so their faces were only inches apart, "I'm bored."

Kim loudly groaned and grabbed the throw pillow next to her arm and swatted him with it as hard as she could. "Shut the hell up Jack! If you're bored, do something about it!"

"I am, I'm telling you, so entertain me!" Jack commanded and laid his head down on Kim's lap, wiggling around and moving into a comfortable position while Kim glared at him.

"I honestly don't know how you have a girlfriend." Kim told him and he rolled onto his back so he could look up at her while she talked.

"Where'd you hear that? I don't have a girlfriend." Jack replied confused and Kim returned the expression.

"I heard from Jerry that you asked out Tessa and you guys are together." Jack chuckled and shook his head, or tried to since it was on Kim's lap.

"No, I didn't ask Tessa out and we aren't together. Although, she is pretty hot, maybe I should." Jack smirked at Kim and she rolled her eyes.

"You think almost every single girl you lay your eyes on is hot, do you even have a type or like anyone for that matter?" Kim asked and Jack's smirk slowly faded. He had never really thought about it in depth before, but now that he was asked, he had to consider it. And then there was the topic of who he liked, that was something he definitely did not want to get into, too many mixed emotions there.

"Well, that's not entirely true about every girl being hot," Kim gave him a disbelieving look, "maybe some of them I think more highly of but don't tell you so you won't tease me!" He raised his voice a bit at the end and pouted.

"So what is your type?" Kim pressed and Jack didn't want to go there either, or at least not with Kim around.

"That's personal."

"Oh come on Jack, you can't be serious." Jack crossed his arms and his head away from Kim quickly, showing her that he was, but, it caused some of his long, brown hair to cover his eyes. His failed attempts to blow it away humored Kim and she moved it away herself. She ran her finger through his surprisingly soft hair and put it back the way it was. Jack shivered on her lap and felt the tingling feeling travel from his neck down his spine and fade away somewhere in his lower back. "You cold?"

He turned back to her and looked at her almost concerned expression. "No, I'm not; I don't know that just felt good," Jack told her and she smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile and she moved her hand back into his hair, slowly running her fingers through it again. He closed his eyes at the feeling and was stilling smiling softly.

"You know," Kim began again after a few minutes of silence, "you never answered my last question." Jack slowly opened his eye to see her leaning over him slightly and raised his eye brows a bit. "Do you, you know like or feel attracted to anyone?"

Jack sighed and closed his eyes again, "Yes, but who, is for me to know and you never to find out."

* * *

"Jack likes someone? Dude you've gotta tell me who, maybe I can hook you up." Jerry exclaimed and Milton rolled his eyes while Eddie coughed out a laugh. Jack and Kim gave each other an amused look at Jerry's belief in the power to get girls.

"Jerry, your ability to pick up girls is almost nonexistent. You haven't had a girlfriend since we were fourteen; it's been three years." Milton reminded him and Rudy laughed at him mockingly.

"HA! Take that son! Even I've had a girlfriend since then!" Rudy pointed a finger in Jerry's face and Jerry glared at him before biting it.

"Yeah man that's really sad; and Rudy's old too!" Eddie laughed at Rudy who started muttering inaudible things under his breath.

"I don't like to tie myself down to one girl. The man's gotta breath and have free roam over his ladies." Jerry tried to play it cool and everyone else let out a last chuckle.

* * *

Well after their discussion about Jack's love life, Jack changed the topic over to Kim's.

He was still lying on her lap and she was still gently stroking his hair. He wasn't all that hesitant with his answers to her questions but he just didn't want her to know the answers so he found ways to avoid it. He was curious about his blonde friends choice of boys or men.

"Hey Kim," he opened his eyes again and looked at her to find she had been looking at him the whole time, "what kind of guys are you into?"

"Any questions I answer I want you to answer too, it's fair that way." He agreed to that proposal and thought of questions to ask.

"Do you like the guy to be taller than you or the same height?" Jack already knew the answer to this but it never hurt to ask.

"Well obviously taller since I'm a bit of a shrimp but not like over five ten." Jack thought that was a good height for her, not too huge but tall enough to get things off of the top shelf in a cabinet. "What about you?"

"I'd prefer shorter than I am so that when they wear heels they're still shorter or the same height as I am." Kim laughed at his response and he smiled. "What about hair or eye color, any preferences?"

"Nah I don't really care all that much as long as their hair is not really long and they're not bald or balding. To be honest, I really like your hair. It really suits you, it's a good length and it's actually really soft." She twirled a few strands around her fingers before resuming her previous action of combing her fingers through it. "What about you?"

"I don't really care either, but I tend to like it on the longer side, you know at least past the girls shoulders or longer. I don't care about color all that much." Kim nodded and Jack turned on his side so his cheek was against her thigh and he was facing away from her, now lying on his side. "Thank for the compliments by the way, my hair is my best feature."

"I thought you said it was your strength?" Kim asked him and he chuckled at the memory that brief discussion just an hour or two ago.

"No I said women dig my strength." Jack corrected and she laughed at him. Her stomach growled loudly and she winced at the pain it was causing her. It was like it was trying to eat itself. "Someone's hungry."

"I skipped lunch and breakfast and have only had a six inch sub since then. I'm starving!" Kim complained and Jack sat back up before rising to his feet.

"Let's take care of that then shall we?" He took her hand and pulled her up, walking with her to the kitchen. "So what do you want?"

"Do you have any ramen?" Kim asked and Jack pulled some instant noodles out of one of the drawers in the kitchen. Kim had it almost every time she came over so he always had a stash of them. He handed it to her and she got it ready to pour the water in since she had already started boiling it on the tea pot. "And pudding maybe?"

"Not my pudding!" Jack gasped and dramatically clutched the pudding cups he had removed from the refrigerator to his chest. She stuck out her hand in a 'give me' fashion and he tossed it to her from across the kitchen. Kim used her fork to eat the pudding while she waited the three minutes for her noodles to be done.

Kim and Jack both stared at each other with their eyes squinted while they slowly ate their pudding. Jack lifted his spoon when Kim did, put it down when she did, scooped up more pudding when she did, and basically copied her every movement.

Kim caught on to this around the fourth or fifth spoonful and started moving her spoon in circles, jumping up and down and doing other awkward movements that Jack copied. Kim set the pudding cup down and started doing the sprinkler, followed by the shopping cart, and then the Bernie, all of which Jack did too. She was getting annoyed with him copying her every movement so she resorted to one last thing. She slapped herself on the top of her thigh, hard enough to make the sound echo around the room and leave a bright pink mark. She had been looking at Jack the whole time and he didn't copy the movement, he just laughed at her.

"Hey!" Kim didn't appreciate having to harm herself like that, "That wasn't nice!"

"You could have asked politely and I would've stopped," Jack told her.

She glared at him, now holding her hands up in the air as if she was choking someone and shook them fiercely, "Why I oughta strangle you!"

"You couldn't kill me Kim, you love me too much." Jack pointed out and she muttered swears under her breath and she harshly threw the near empty pudding cup into the trash and got her noodles. She walked past him and back to the sofa to watch some more TV.

Kim settled upon ignoring Jack for the movie the two watched while she slowly ate. In Jack's opinion, she ate too slowly. In the time she had spent eating, a turtle could have circled the Earth. She finished as the credits started to roll and Jack turned the television off, looking over at his blonde friend. She had already thrown the empty Styrofoam container away and placed her fork in the sink so she was now sitting there cross-legged with her arms folded over her chest.

"Kim," Jack got no answer, "Kim," she didn't even look at him, "Kim, are you ignoring me?" He still couldn't get an answer out of her. "Kim, look at me," she stared blankly at the wall, still angry with him for making her slap herself, "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean for you to slap yourself, even though it was rather funny," she balled her hands into tighter fists, "I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself."

Kim looked over at him and rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll stop ignoring you just stop with the sad eyes." Jack hadn't even noticed he was giving her his sad eyes but whenever he pulled them out, he always got what he wanted.

* * *

"Oh god Jack's sad eyes lost me twenty bucks and a Kung Foo Lightning ticket." Jerry shook his head and Jack smirked beside Kim. He lightly elbowed her and she rolled her eyes knowing this was his way of manipulating people.

"Well it's not my fault that you guys are all softies for the eyes." Jack told them and they all shot him a glare, even Rudy.

"Sometimes I wish I could just rip our eyes out and throw them at the wall so I wouldn't have to look at them!" Milton held his hands out like he was a mad scientist laughing evilly for revenge. The group gated at him after the psychopathic comment and Milton didn't realize what he had said until he looked around at his group of terrified friends. "Well, uh, never mind."

A long silence filled the air as everyone was still getting over the creepiness of the words that had flowed from the ginger's mouth. No one knew exactly what to say to that nor did they want to be the first to speak. Jack, always being the brave one, looked around realizing no one else dared to speak up. "Alright...well how about we just pick up where Jerry cut us off..."

"Uh... Yeah you do that. Are we any closer to when the black eye happens?" Rudy had looked around to see Kim sitting there next to Jack silently and a horrified Jerry and Eddie slowly inching closer to him out of pure fear.

Kim finally composed herself and spoke, "No, not even close."

* * *

Jack and Kim had gone up to Jack's room to look at stuff on the Internet. The two of them had planned on changing into their pjs before browsing around the social network sites, so they each grabbed what they'd be wearing and went their separate ways; Kim to the bathroom and Jack, well he actually just stayed in his room.

Kim quickly slipped off her short shorts and pulled on another pair, the only difference was that the pair she was currently wearing was cotton rather than denim and plaid rather than pink. She wiped her shirt off and pulled on a t-shirt.

Jack slipped off his jeans and boxers and kicked them up in the air, snagging them with his hand and tossing them carelessly into the laundry basket. He grabbed the pajama pants that were sitting on the back of a chair and pulled them on. He took off his V-neck and put on a regular t-shirt. He had just pulled the ends down when Kim came out of his bathroom and threw her ball of clothes at her bag.

"Nice pants Jack," Kim commented with a chuckle and Kim looked down. He was in a pair of neon pink and orange plaid flannel pants, real manly.

"Well you know me, always keeping cool." His attempt to make Kim laugh succeeded and she sat down in the chair in front of his computer. "Hey, that's my chair!"

"What're you gonna do about it?" Kim teased and he walked over and swiftly picked her up, just as he had done earlier to guess her weight. He held her up long enough for him to spin around and sit in the chair himself before placing her in his lap. "Well that's something..."

"So what're we gonna do now?" Jack asked her and put his arms around her waist to hold her on his lap and ensure she didn't fall off.

"Can I log onto Google+?" Kim asked and Jack replied with a sure. The two moved the chair closer to the computer and Kim clicked the mouse button on Jack's laptop to wake it from its sleep. The screen slowly flashed up and Kim covered her eyes with her hands quickly, "Okay ew!"

"What?" Jack couldn't see around Kim at the moment and was confused as to why she had put her hands up to her face.

"Who used your laptop last?" Kim asked him, turning around but still covering her eyes.

"Jerry when he was over after school...?" Jack was unsure as to why the information was relevant but when Kim leaned to the side he got a clear picture of the screen. "Alright close that."

Kim wasted no time closing the page and turned her head to the side so she could look at Jack, or at least some of him. "Why was Jerry watching porn on _your_ laptop?"

* * *

"Hey! No need to tell everyone that!" Jerry yelled and everyone now scooted away from him.

"Well it was relevant to the story," Kim told him and Jack snickered knowing it really wasn't. "You were jacking off when you used Jack's laptop yesterday, real classy Jerry."

"That extremely disgusting Jerry," Milton was ashamed of his friend, "you went over to his house and jacked off in his room? So impolite."

"I'm not even going to bother saying anything." Eddie shook his head and Jerry groaned at the embarrassment he was feeling. It seemed like everyone was having their own three course meal of embarrassment today.

"He's a teenage boy, he has to do it," everyone looked at Rudy with astonished expressions, "come on guys you know it's true, when you get one you feel obligated to do it. Jerry just needed a little stimulation, that's all. Just when you do actually do_ IT_, use protection. I don't need all you guys getting married or paying child support because you were being an idiot."

"Okay this is more of a dude's only talk so I would appreciate it if you didn't do this around me," Kim told Rudy.

"That applies to you too Kim! I don't need you quitting because you got pregnant, even though if you did, Jack would obviously have something to do with it." Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were all laughing and rolling around on the mats at their sensei's responsible adult words. "I told a joke!" Rudy clapped his hands together happily and smiled like a little kid, his whole responsible adult persona gone.

Jack and Kim didn't reply, not wanting to add to their embarrassment with the fear of saying the wrong thing. The two just awkwardly sat until the laughed died down to gasps for air and moved on with their story.

* * *

Kim went on YouTube to play a playlist while she and Jack were on the computer. Her YouTube account was hooked up to her Gmail so she was automatically logged on when she opened the tab. She clicked on her favorite songs playlist and put it on shuffle.

As the first song came on Jack groaned and leaned back in the chair. "Really Kim, Adele?" Jack didn't _not _like her, he thought she was a powerful singer, but her songs were always so sad and depressing.

"I love Adele so don't be hatin', and it won't all be her because it's on shuffle." Kim hummed along as the computer speakers blasted out My Same, a favorite of Kim's. Jack watched as Kim went thorough recent post and saw she had Love in her circles. He knew she tended to be one of those people who awed at cute things, he admitted he did too, but never thought she was _this_ mushy and such a romantic.

As this song came to an end, a faster paced one came on. Kim started sing quietly along with this one when the lyrics came on and Jack recognized it to be Marry You by Bruno Mars, of course she would have this too. Kim started softy nodding her head along with the beat and kept going through posts. By the time the second verse started, only forty seconds into the song, Kim was dancing in Jack's lap, or moving her legs and making her hips and butt rub against his legs and stomach.

Her sitting in his lap was fine, but her dancing, not good. The fact that he wasn't wearing anything other than those pajama pants didn't help either.

He shot forward and reached around her, moving her fingers away from the mouse, and closed the tab playing music. "Hey! What was that for?" Kim whined and looked behind her.

"I don't mind you sitting on me Kim, but bad things will happen if you keep giving me a lap dance like that." Jack warned Kim and she leaned away from him slightly, knowing exactly what he meant.

The two of them just stared at each other and silently agreed to do something else. Kim got up and Jack followed. The two went over and sat face to face, criss-cross-applesauce on Jack's bed. It was around eleven and they just started talking about stuff. People at school they didn't like, people they did like, teachers, relationships, gossiping basically.

"I can't believe Greg and Stefanie broke up." This was one of the most talked about couples in school. They were one of the few 'it' couples. A prep and lower class prep just don't mix. The two of them knew the young couple was bound to break up sometime and wasn't a fan of either of them.

"I know I'm so sad about that." Kim flopped her arms down by her side and her hands landed palms up by her side.

"You're only sad about it because I was right about how long they would last," Jack pointed out and Kim pouted. She really didn't like being wrong. She was great at helping people find love, look at Milton and Julie who were _still_ together, and thought they were actually pretty cute together.

"Maybe," she grumbled and moved her hands into her lap. Jack laughed at how upset she was and moved closer to her.

"I know a way to make you feel better." Jack moved like lightening and before she could react, he was on top of her, mercilessly tickling her.

Kim laughed her head off and tossed and turned, trying her very best to get out of Jack's reach. She rolled around so much, she knotted herself up in the sheets and got stuck there, only able to move one arm. She was trying to kick him away but with the oxygen loss and the ticklish feeling overwhelming her brain, she was like a deer in head lights, an easy target for Jack.

Jack was rather enjoying himself, grinning widely as Kim's laughter shrieked through the air. Kim was so vulnerable but he knew she was probably having trouble breathing, so he let up for a few seconds, long enough for her to gasp for air before resuming his tickle storm.

Kim was desperate for air and was extremely unaware of how she was moving. She threw her arm up in the air and next thing she knew, she wasn't being tickled anymore. After taking a few second to catch her breath she hesitantly sat up. She was faced with Jack lying on his back, holding his hands over his left eye. Kim was curious as to why he had stopped so suddenly and slowly crawled over next to him. His face was contorted and showing he was obviously in pain. He lay there still as she was unsure of what exactly to do, still not sure of what had happened.

* * *

"Stop with the details and just tell us!" Eddie demanded growing impatient.

"I was getting to that until you so _rudely_ interrupted me!" Kim shot back and the two glared at each other. Jack put his arm around Kim shoulders and pulled her over to his side awkwardly so the two ended up laughing while everyone else looked at them befuddled.

"She punched me straight in the eye." Jack told them and everyone scrunched up their faces, all knowing how much a full-force-Kim-punch hurt.

"Dammnn… Oh dude, that's bad man, Kim packs a strong punch." Jerry started rubbing his arm, the pain falsely replicating itself where Kim had punched him last, and that wasn't even a strong punch.

"How dare you Kim, don't you have any respect for Jack and his feelings?" Milton now looked ashamed of Kim, guess he was giving out those looks for free today. Jack merely laughed at Milton. He had taken a lot worse pain than that, it still hurt like hell, but in the long run, it wasn't at the top of the list.

"Don't you get all sassy with me Milton! Jack brought that upon himself and I want to make it clear, I am not responsible for any of my actions or words while someone is tickling me!"

While everyone obsessed over Jack's health and well-being around Kim, the two storytellers whispered things to each other and laughed on occasion.

"Oh look at that," Jack spoke up after a good fifteen minutes, "practice is over. Kim and I will see you guys on Monday!" The two teenagers sitting on the bench stood up and were about to get ready to leave when Rudy stopped them.

"Wait," he held up his hand to stop them, "now that you've started that super long unnecessary story about your sleepover last night," he paused and clasped his hands together in a begging way, "please finish it!"

The guys all nodded anxiously while Jack and Kim rolled their eyes and landed their asses back on the bench; they were really looking forward to getting some alone time.

* * *

Kim ran down stairs and got some ice after realizing that she had punched Jack in the face. Kim sat on the end of the bed near Jack's knees while he lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Well he would've been looking at the ceiling had his eyes been open, but they weren't so he wasn't…

"I'm so sorry Jack," Kim repeated for the millionth time as they sat, well Jack was lying still on his comfy bed.

"Kim you've apologized like twenty times, I already forgave you." Her constant apologizes were beginning to irritate Jack. He had been in the same position for the past forty minutes, still holding an ice pack against his eye.

"I know but I feel really bad about it and I'm just really, really—"

"—if you apologize one more time I will unforgive you and kick you out of this house, do you understand?" Jack asked Kim with the sound of authority in his voice, showing he was in charge here, even though he was currently injured.

"Fine, I'll shut up," Kim said and slumped down before the two fell into a long silence. Jack was glad to have a break from all the chatter because as much as he liked Kim, she was really getting on his nerves. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Kim asked, breaking the extended period of silence which in Kim's opinion was too lengthy.

"No, Kim, there is nothing I want you to do for me," Jack told her and she mumbled an acceptance while nodding which Jack of course, couldn't see.

He took the ice away from his eye and set it down on the bed next to him. Half of his face was numb and ice cold to the touch, something he was thankful for. Kim scooted over to see how bad the damage was and grimaced when she saw the swollen, purple and black eye. Jack had his eyes closed since it thought it was weird to look through one eye since the other had recently swelled shut.

Kim got off the bed and knelt on the floor so she was about level, around six inches taller, than where Jack's head was rested. Seeing his eyes were closed, she carefully leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his injury.

The boy flinched a small amount and he carefully turned his head to look at her and smiled a small bit, trying to avoid contorting his face or moving any pained muscles. He opened his still healthy eye to see the blonde looking at him with both concern and affection. Kim returned the smile and ran her hand through the hair on his right side, the opposite side of the injury, and brushed it away from his face.

"My forehead hurts too," Jack complained and Kim let out a soft, light laugh. She leaned down and kissed his forehead for a second or two before leaning back and staring into his eyes once more. "And my other cheek," she repeated the motion, "and my nose," Kim did the same thing, yet again, "and right here too." Jack pointed to his lips with his index finger and Kim gave him a questioning look, asking if he was sure that's what he wanted. Jack replied with a nod and Kim bent down, gently kissing him while still stroking his hair.

Both Jack and Kim were delighted they were kissing the other. After three years of waiting and close encounters, the two finally shared a kiss and pulled away smiling.

Jack would've waited till he was on his death bed for her but seventeen was a good age for him, he didn't have to spend his whole life disappointed.

The two silently agreed to go to sleep after that and Kim got up to turn off the lights. Jack laid his left side back down on the ice pack so he could face where Kim was lying on the floor from his bed. She did the same when she returned to her sleeping bag and pillow.

The darkness brought in a new feeling of sleep, battling the teen's eye lids and weighing them down. Their minds emptied of thoughts as they began drifting off but Jack wanted to tell her one last thing.

"Hey Kim," Kim alerted her ears in her sleepy state, "Remember earlier when I didn't want to tell you who I liked?" Kim made some kind of noise to tell him she was listening, "Well it was you all along, it always had been."

"Same here Jack, three years was a long time."

"Sorry I took so long."

"It's cool. I would apologize for having to give you a black eye, which wasn't my fault, to get us together but I don't want you to kick me out." Jack smiled but quickly refreshed it into a straight face when the pain jolted through his nerves.

"If I said I brought it upon myself would it make you feel better?" Jack asked Kim who smiled as well.

"Yes, yes it would."

"Then it was my fault I got hurt from trying to tickle you, I brought this upon myself. Please forgive me for doing that." Kim laughed at Jack's dramatic begging tone in the darkness as only the moonlight shown through the closed blinds on his window, making shadows dance on the walls.

"I'll forgive you on one condition," Kim told him and finished with a large yawn.

"What is that?"

"Go on a date with me tomorrow after karate." Jack shook his head slightly, ruffling his hair on the pillow.

"Isn't the traditional way for the guys to ask the girls?" Jack asked jokingly and Kim smirked, even though he couldn't see it.

"Well I've never been one for tradition myself."

"No, Kim Crawford, you never have." The two chuckled together before yawning.

"Damn right," Kim managed to say while her mouth was opened wide from the yawn, "and don't you forget it," she mumbled as Jack smiled a tiny bit.

"Night Kim."

"Night Jack."

Kim curled her legs a slight bit and held the blanket tightly in her fist which she brought under her chin. Jack could barely see her close her eyes and stared at the beautiful girl he was soon to call his girlfriend before drifting off into his own dreamy world.

* * *

Of course, that wasn't what Kim told the guys, they didn't need to know that much.

"Fine, after that Jack iced his eye and we went to sleep. After that we woke up and ate breakfast, watched TV, talked some more and then came here, happy now?" Kim finished quickly.

"Yes, we are, even though that was a very quick rap up," Milton told them and everyone rose to their feet. "So you guys can leave now we're gonna stick around a bit, Rudy wanted to show us something."

Jack put arm over Kim's shoulder as they walked out the door and whispered in her ear. Once they were out the door Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek in full view of the guys. Whatever he said to her next made them both break out into a sprint away from the dojo and towards the Circus Burger.

Jerry was the first to turn around and speak up, "I think they left some of the story out."

"I think they left a big part of the story out," Eddie agreed and they all looked at Milton.

"You guys want to follow them to see if they're on date, don't you?" Everyone nodded at him, "Then what are you waiting for? Go, go, go!" Milton swung his arms in circles while he ushered everyone out the door and followed them all out, searching for their two lovestruck, teenage friends.

* * *

**Just saw A Slip Down Memory Lane. And it had more KICK! Kim almost admitted it again and caused Jack to lose his memory because h tried to follow her when he slipped!**

**A few more things-**

**1] First Jack losing his memory and now Bobby marrying a gold digger? YO DISNEY XD WRITERS! GIVE US SOME CREDIT! I KNOW YOU'RE TAKING OUR IDEAS!**

**2] KICK! Yay! But honestly, Kim sweetie, just tell him, it will be better in the long run.**

**3] The clips with Joan and Bobby acting out Romeo and Juliet to where Joan was talking with Jerry, Jack, Milton, and Rudy about them having to leave the dojo and shoving a police baton up their not mentioned areas, WHAT EPISODES WERE THEY?**

**Answer my questions please in reviews. Tootles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I lied...I couldn't think of anything else to write and I really want to post this story I have so I can post another one after that. **

**SO without further adu(totally spelled that wrong), the second and final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

Kim and Jack walked in the doors of Seaford High together laughing at a joke that had just been shared between them. The two walked over to their group of friends sitting in their usual spot by the stairs and greeted the arguing boys with a "hey."

The three boys turned their heads to the secret couple and looked at them with hints of anger displayed across each of their face, "So, uh, what were you guys arguing about?" Jack asked, hooking his thumbs around the straps of his back pack.

"Oh, nothing," Jerry blatantly lied in a high pitched voice, earning a slap to each arm from both Eddie and Milton.

"What really going on guys?" Kim asked and Milton began biting his nails out of nervousness to the other disgust.

"Well after practice on Saturday, Milton is positive you two were on a date but Jerry thinks that you guys were just hanging out." Eddie told them, "Oh and I also think you were on a date."

Jack looked down at Kim and she looked back at him shaking her head the slightest bit and he winked out of his left eye at her. She was on his right so of course, the guys couldn't see what made Kim rolls her eyes and smile. "See," exclaimed the scrawny nerd pointing eagerly at Kim's face, "like that!"

"Chill dude," Jerry swatted Milton's hand down, "they do that all the time. It's part of their flirtationship. They were doing that all the time while they were eating."

"Well _how much_ of our hang out did you guys see exactly?" Jack asked and the guys looked at the ground.

"It sounds like a lot to me Jack, considering they know that much. It sounds like they were _following_ us," Kim leaned forward ever-so-slightly and the three boys leaned back in fear of what she might do.

"Why don't you tell us the story guys? So Kim won't have to murder you if encase you found out some of her deepest, darkest secrets." The boys nodded quickly and Kim stepped forward, giving Jerry a threatening, questioning look, knowing he would cave the easiest.

"Did you hear any secrets?" Kim asked and Jerry scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Whaaat? No, of course not, why would you think that?" Milton and Eddie groaned at how easily Jerry gave out information and Kim leaned back on her heels into Jack who was now behind her.

Jack put his hands on Kim's shoulders and used his thumbs to massage her shoulders gently in attempt to relax her. "Just tell us how much you saw."

"Well…"

Sneakily walking around the mall like ninjas, the guys all followed Jack and Kim to their destination. They peered into the window from their position of kneeling on the ground, ducking down whenever someone in the restaurant gave them a weird look, which, was pretty often.

"Great," Eddie groaned, "how are we supposed to see them without getting caught?"

"OH! I know! I can use my mirror!" Jerry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, pocket sized mirror that could be held in ones hand.

"Why the fudgebuckets do you have a mirror Jerry?" Milton asked, puzzled as to why is Columbian friend would have the need to carry on around.

"Someone with good looks needs to keep looking swag!" Jerry protested and Eddie snickered at his already prepared witty remark for whenever the opportunity came around to say it.

"Who is that? I don't see anyone." Milton gave Eddie a high-five and Jerry glared at his two friends, beginning to mumble things in Spanish.

Jerry held up the mirror and adjusted it so that it was angled at where Jack and Kim were both sitting. They were looking at the back of Jack's head and Kim's, who was currently blushing, face. The three sat there for a while, bunched together, eyes glued to the reflective object in Jerry's hand, watching their black-belt friends every move.

Whatever Jack was saying kept making Kim laugh and blush which was irritating the guys. Not because they were on a possible date, but because they couldn't hear a damn thing. How were they supposed to find out anything this way?

"Gah!" Milton grabbed the mirror and threw it on the ground in a fierce rage at his inability to hear the conversation. The two boys next to him gasped in shock.

"Milton! You broke it!" Jerry held up the same mirror with a spider web pattern in the shattered glass.

"That's seven years bad luck! Dude you're in for it!" Eddie saluted Milton who shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friends since Jerry had also given Milton a farewell pat on his shoulder.

"That's not true guys, nothing bad will happen to—"

"Heads up!" Milton ducked in a hurry and side stepped as a potted plant landed on the ground where he had been previously standing. He looked back at his friends who were both giving him looks, "That was just a coincidence!"

"Sure… But from now one, just walk about ten feet in front of us alright?" Jerry pushed Milton ahead of him and Eddie as they began their walk to Falafel Phil's, an idea already in Milton's mind of how they were going to snoop on their possibly dating friends.

"I can't believe you guys! You were spying on us?" Kim asked loudly and Jack kept rubbing her shoulders gently. She rather enjoyed it actually, it was relaxing.

"Well, I wouldn't call it spying necessarily…" Kim was about to punch Milton for his obvious lie when something beat her to abusing the translucent boy. A poorly aimed but perfectly thrown football pegged him right in the back, knocking him to the floor. Jerry and Eddie gasped once again and covered their mouths with their hands, "Gah! It's the curse!"

"Okay then, let's just get to the next part," Jack told the guys who were freaking out. Jerry was crossing his chest and mumbling Spanish prayers to God while Eddie was near hyperventilating. Milton was just lying on the ground practically vibrating with fear. "Or not… you guys can tell us the rest later. Kim and I are going to head to class now." And with that, Jack and Kim left their mentally unstable friends in the middle of the hallway freaking out.

"So tell us the rest of the story now," Kim told the guys once everyone had sat down for lunch.

"Oh okay, where did we leave off?" Eddie asked and Jack told him about how they went to Falafel Phil's after Milton dropped the mirror. "Oh right! Are you ready for this cuz a bunch of epic ninjaness about to happen."

"Yes just start the god damned story!" Kim yelled at the boys and Eddie waved at Milton to start while he took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Alright so let's see, we were walking to Phil's when the mirror kicked in again and I got hit by three shop doors and someone spilled a smoothie all over me—"

Kim cut Milton short before he could go on, "Is this in anyway relevant to the overall plot?" Milton shook his head after looking at Eddie and Jerry and receiving some shrugs, "Then skip ahead."

"Guys come on, don't you have any strength?" Milton complained, looking down at Eddie and Jerry both failing at hoisting themselves up into the air vent from the chairs they were standing on.

"Look who's talking!" Jerry yelled, "We had to give you a boost since you're as weak as Jell-o!" Milton scowled down at him while Eddie finally managed to get a decent grip on the opening in the ceiling and pull himself in with a lot of assistance from Milton's pulling and Jerry's pushing.

Jerry did finally manage to get himself in with the two boys in the duct pulling him up most of the way. The three were now off on their journey, trying to find their way to the Circus Burger to spy on their unsuspecting, possibly dating friends.

"So which way?" Eddie asked Milton who was looking at the three possible passageways in front of them, all leading different directions.

"I'm not sure…" The boy confessed and his other two friends groaned. "Okay so why don't we just slip up and see which way is the right way?"

Jerry and Eddie shared a glance before shrugging and the teens split up, thumping along the medal corridors as quickly as possible. Eddie and Jerry quickly came to dead ends, not passing over the vent that leads to Circus Burger.

When they came to the ends, they both turned around and made their way back to where they came from. The two ran into each other and after informing each other they had hit dead ends, set off down the path Milton had gone since he hadn't returned yet.

"There!" Eddie pointed out Milton's foot rounding a left turn a good thirty feet ahead of them. They clumped though the vents, the sounds thundering off and echoing around, probably scaring the crap out of everyone down below.

When the two finally came across the boy Jerry stuck a hand out in front of Eddie and held a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. Eddie nodded and Jerry crept quietly forward. Eddie was confused to how Milton hadn't noticed them yet, they weren't exactly 'light on their feet', hands and knees rather.

"AAHHH!" Jerry squealed in his girlish way at the top of his lungs, and Milton jumped, hitting his head on top of the vent. Eddie had started snickering already but when Milton's hands landed back on the grate he was looking down, the screws came loose and it swung open. The nerdy teen fell down through the ceiling and into the Circus Burger joint, right over Jack and Kim's 'date', how convenient. However, before he slipped all the way out, Jerry managed to grab his ankles and catch him.

Neither Kim nor Jack had noticed the noisy event and carried on with their talking. Milton was left dangling about three feet above them, swinging back and forth. He could feel the pressure building up in his head from all of the blood rushing to it from him being upside-down. Eddie reached his arms out so Milton could grab them but due to the nerds' lack of upper body strength, he couldn't even curl up far enough to grab them.

Eddie and Jerry shared a look, both rolling their eyes as Eddie took one of Milton's feet to hold onto. They could only wish that jack and Kim would finish soon so they could put Milton down since there was no other way of getting him up.

"So you were hanging over us while we were eating?" Jack asked, trying to clear up his confusion about the whole situation.

"Well you technically weren't eating anymore, you were just talking," Milton corrected and then laughed about the conversation they were having.

"What's so funny Milton?" Kim snapped, "We're not the ones cursed by some mirror or got stuck hanging out of an air vent."

"What you guys were talking about was funny. I didn't know that cheerleaders are required by your 'secret cheerleading laws' to wear clothes that show more skin," Milton teased.

"Do all the cheerleaders wear that?" Jerry asked with more energy than before after hearing that. "I almost saw Joy's ass earlier, but if it wasn't for those stupid underpants things they wear…"

"I'm gonna start following some of those girls around all the time now!" Eddie and Jerry high-fived each other grinning like the perverted teenagers they are. It just so happened that two cheerleaders passed their table and the four boys' eye all followed them, leaning out of their seats to get a better view.

Kim smacked Jack upside the head and he put his hand to where she had hit him in pain, "OW, Kim what was that for?" He hissed while she glared him.

"Don't you go looking at them too," she warned and he rolled his eyes at his jealous girlfriend. Jack eyed the others and saw them practically drooling while one girl bent over to pick up a book she dropped.

"I'm a teenage boy too," Jack complained quietly and Kim smiled at his weak protest, shaking her head. Jack leaned over and kissed her on the cheek making her smile bigger and she nudged him with her shoulder playfully. "Love you Kimmy."

"Sure," she told him sarcastically. Seeing their friends were still getting googlie-eyed from those damn cheerleaders, who had already sat down and were barely visible through the sea of teens, she grabbed some dried up, rubbery carrots from her tray and launched them at them, pegging each one in the side of the head.

Hey's and ow's chorused from each teen boy as they turned their attention back to Kim who was glaring at them intently. "Get back to the story and stop drooling," she hissed while the boys all wiped their mouths.

"No need to be so violent Kim," Jerry complained, rubbing the side of his head in pain.

"They sat down, what could you possibly be looking at?" Kim asked as if it was obvious, "These chairs all have backs."

"The tables don't have anything blocking the view underneath," Eddie said wiggling his eyebrows and giving Jerry and fist pound.

"Hey Kim ever considered taking up cheerleading again?" Jerry near begged. Jack moved his chair ever so slightly closer to Kim's while even Milton stared at him weirdly. "What?" Jerry asked once he noticed the baffled and disgusted looks.

"Here we are, accusing Jack and Kim of being on a date and you're practically hitting on her in front of him? What the fudge buckets is wrong with you?" Milton slapped Jerry in the back of the head and the Columbian belted out his signature shriek.

"Yeah dude, even I know Kim is way out of all our leagues ex—" Jack raised an eyebrow at Eddie and Eddie rolled his eyes, "You know Jack, you should let a guy finish before getting all suspicious," Jack raised his hands in defense and motioned for Eddie to continue, "except Jack. He may even be out of Kim's league—"

"Hey!" Kim protested and Eddie rolled his eyes after being cut off yet again.

"Will you please let me finish a sentence for once?" Kim mumbled an apology and Eddie let out a breath, "But still, Jerry, you shouldn't be trying to get Kim to wear something so deliciously skimpy," Jack and Jerry both chuckled at his added adjective.

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind seeing Kim in something like that," Jack joked and reached out across the table as Jerry offered out a hand for a bro-handshake. The boys all laughed at Jack's comment and Kim socked Jack in the arm once he leaned back in his chair.

Jack and Kim chatted on, completely unaware of the meek boy hanging over them whilst he listening in on their conversation. Five or so minutes passed and he started sliding slowly down. "Milton," Jerry hissed, trying to get the boys attention, "yo, Milton!"

"What," Milton snapped, looking up, "can't you see I'm trying to listen in on their conversation!"

"Dude, you had better hope they leave soon, you're starting to slip. I can't hold on much longer," Eddie panted.

"What? You two had better not drop me! After Jack and Kim finish beating me up I'm going to go all Rudy on you!" Milton whispered in an uncharacteristically threatening way. Milton started sliding even more now that the nervous boys' hands began to sweat.

Milton watched as Jack leaned across the table and whispered something into Kim's ear. Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly, sliding out of the booth and grabbing the slowly moving Jack. She hastily tugged him out of the restaurant to Milton's disappointment.

Finally, the mirror didn't curse Milton's luck as Jack and Kim left just before he dropped and dragged Eddie and Jerry out with him. Milton landed on the table, tipping it over and rolling onto the floor, sliding face first into a puddle of baby spit-up. Jerry and Eddie both landed on the padded booth seats of the burger joint. So maybe Milton wasn't that lucky…

"Ow…" Eddie whined sitting up. The whole restaurant was staring at the boys who just magically fell out of the ceiling. Jerry soon followed Eddie's action and sat up rubbing his sore arm.

"Yo Milton, you alright man?" Jerry asked, looking down at the boy.

Milton sat up and turned around showing his friends his face-full-o-spit-up and they all cringed. Milton kept his eyes and mouth closed, being careful not to let any of the disgusting mix of liquid and solids into his system. He brought up his hands and slowly wiped off the baby puke, flinging it off his hands in disgust. "I'm going to clean up, I'll be right back," Milton told his friends calmly but they could see how afraid and agitated he was.

Milton had never had a fondness for babies. Well, he did, he thought they were cute with their big eyes and head just like every other human being. He just didn't like all the other things about babies; the crying, the slip-up, the poopy diapers, they just didn't appeal to him.

As Milton rounded the corner to the bathroom, a loud shriek, just like when Jerry go a face full of porcupine quills, echoed though the restaurant. Eddie and Jerry had first shown their shocked and disgusted faces but now, once their pasty friend was out of ear-shot, cracked up. They laughed so hard they fell off the booth seats and onto the floor.

When Milton returned, the boys still hadn't recovered from their fits of laughter and were rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs. Milton stood over them watching, hands planted firmly on his hips, ready to scold them once they finished. But alas, an end never came. The two boys rolled around in laughter for another five or so minutes before Milton grew fed up and slapped them where ever he could reach. "Will you baboons shut up? Jack and Kim could be anywhere by now!"

Their laughter stopped immediately and they sprung to their feet and began sprinting out the door with Milton tagging along behind leaving the customers in awe.

The boys must have run a good six laps around the strip mall for half an hour before the "couple" reappeared. The three exhausted boys decided that they had had enough for one day and since they were too busy gasping for air, they all failed to notice how out of breath the other teens were.

"Oh yeah, what happen when you left? We couldn't find you guys."

"Oh, uh, we went to one of Kim's favorite stores because she wanted to get a shirt." Jack sounded completely believable and Kim patted his knee under the table while smiling at him. He put his hand over top hers and squeezed it lightly.

Truthfully, the two ended up making out in a small alley next to a shop where no one would notice. How they got into the alley in the first place wasn't remembered by either, being too focused on the make out session.

The bell rang and lunch ended, each of the teens splitting up to go to their next class. But before Jack could get to the door, Kim grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Are we ever going to tell them?"

Jack merely smirked at her, "Let them find out on their own, it'll be more fun that way."

"When do you think that'll be?"

"Pretty soon considering how you can't seem to keep your hands off of me."

"I think it's the other way around," Kim argued and Jack raised his eyebrows, his smirk becoming a devious grin.

"We'll see about that," he whispered, "After all, you're the one who got turned on from me telling you how hot you looked."

"I recall you saying how hot I looked was turning you on and that we should go somewhere more private," Kim retorted and Jack chuckled.

"I wasn't the one who dragged me to go make out with her," Jack challenged before kissing her on the cheek quickly and winking at her. He stepped away and mixed into the crowd of students, heading to his next class, leaving Kim shaking her head and smiling.

* * *

**Awful ending I know but I had to get this posted, because honestly, it is irritating me.**

**More will appear within the next few weeks but I have some potentially life changing stuff happening right so yeah.**

**Tootles!**


End file.
